1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) chips and in particular LED chips having multiple series connected junctions interconnected to allow for high voltage and low current operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs) are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light, and generally comprise one or more active layers of semiconductor material sandwiched between oppositely doped layers. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active layer where they recombine to generate light. Light is emitted from the active layer and from all surfaces of the LED.
In order to use an LED chip in a circuit or other like arrangements, it is known to enclose an LED chip in a package to provide environmental and/or mechanical protection, color selection, light focusing and the like. An LED package can also include electrical leads, contacts or traces for electrically connecting the LED package to an external circuit. FIG. 1 shows a conventional LED package that generally comprises a single LED chip 12 mounted on a reflective cup 13 by means of a solder bond or conductive epoxy. One or more wire bonds 11 connect the ohmic contacts of the LED chip 12 to leads 15A and/or 15B, which may be attached to or integral with the reflective cup 13. The reflective cup 13 can be filled with an encapsulant material 16 which can contain a wavelength conversion material such as a phosphor. Light emitted by the LED at a first wavelength can be absorbed by the phosphor, which can responsively emit light at a second wavelength. The entire assembly is then encapsulated in a clear protective resin 14, which may be molded in the shape of a lens over the LED chip 12.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional LED package 20 that may be more suited for high power operations that can generate more heat. In the LED package 20, one or more LED chips 22 are mounted onto a carrier such as a printed circuit board (PCB) carrier, substrate or submount 23. A reflector 24 can be included on the submount 23 that surrounds the LED chip(s) 22 and reflects light emitted by the LED chips 22 away from the package 20. Different reflectors can be used such as metal reflectors, omni-directional reflectors (ODRs), and distributed Bragg reflectors (DBRs). The reflector 24 can also provide mechanical protection to the LED chips 22. One or more wirebond connections 11 are made between ohmic contacts on the LED chips 22 and electrical traces 25A, 25B on the submount 23. The mounted LED chips 22 are then covered with an encapsulant 26, which may provide environmental and mechanical protection to the chips while also acting as a lens. The metal reflector 24 is typically attached to the carrier by means of a solder or epoxy bond.
Many LED components for solid state lighting applications attempt to achieve high light output by operating single LED chips at as high as possible current and at a low voltage typical for individual LEDs. FIGS. 3 and 4 show one commercially available LED 30 available from Cree® Inc. under the EZ700™ LED product designation. The LED comprises a single LED junction 32 as well as a current spreading structure 34 on its top to spread current from the top contact 36. Current spreading layers can also be included. The particular voltage level for these types of single junction LED chips can be dependant upon the particular material system used for the LEDs and the voltage necessary based on junction voltage. For example, some Group-III nitride based LEDs can have junction voltage in the 2.5 to 3.5 volt range and increased luminous flux for these LEDs can be achieved by applying elevated current levels. One disadvantage of this approach is that at the systems level high current operation necessitates relatively expensive drivers to provide the constant DC current source for such components. Further, there can be limits to the level of current that can be applied to these LED chips and if the single junction fails, the chip can be unusable.
Higher light output can be achieved at the assembly level by mounting several LED packages onto a single circuit board. FIG. 5 shows a sectional view of one such distributed integrated LED package array 50 comprising a plurality of LED packages 52 mounted to a substrate/submount 54 to achieve higher luminous flux. Typical arrays include many LED packages, with FIG. 5 only showing two for ease of understanding and illustration. Alternatively, higher flux components have been provided by utilizing arrays of cavities, with a single LED chip mounted in each of the cavities. (e.g. TitanTurbo™ LED Light Engines provided by Lamina, Inc.). This multiple LED component arrangement can also allow for operation under high voltage and low current by assembling the multiple LED packages of a suitable current rating in series at the circuit board level. Driving solid state lighting components at high voltage and low currents may provide for lower cost driver solutions and ultimately lower system costs. However, the lower driver cost for such solutions can be outweighed by the high cost of the multiple individual components.
These LED array solutions can be less compact than desired as they provide for extended non-light emitting “dead space” between adjacent LED packages and cavities. This dead space provides for larger devices, and can limit the ability to shape the output beam by a single compact optical element like a collimating lens or reflector into a particular angular distribution. This makes the construction of solid state lighting luminares that provide for directed or collimated light output within the form factor of existing lamps or even smaller difficult to provide. This can present challenges in providing a compact LED lamp structure incorporating an LED component that delivers light flux levels in the 1000 Lumen and higher range from a small optical source.